Titanium
by CloseToFlying
Summary: There are these eight teenagers at Westchester Academy, the Maple Avenue gang. Everyone knows who they are, and most would love to be friends with them. But they're too close-knit, and very secretive, enter Massie, Alicia, Claire, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Josh and Chris, their lives are different from most. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a short chapter to get you 9hopefully) interested while I write out a bunch of chapters, I don't actually know anything about the mafia, I just thought it would be fun to write. Enjoy!**_  
_

_Seven year old Massie Block sat on her swing, in her big, lonely backyard, staring at the street where the rest of the kids were playing. She wasn't allowed to join in. Her dad wouldn't tell her why, but she just wasn't allowed. So everyday she sat out on her swing by herself, waiting for the friends who didn't come, because they didn't know she existed. Massie was home schooled of course. "Of course" is what her mom always said when she told Massie that she was home schooled. Massie really hated that phrase. Of course, meant no to her. _

**July 27th 2003**

"Massie come downstairs! We have some news!"

Massie bounced down the stairs, letting each foot barely hit before she was on the other. She liked doing that, it felt like flying. She raised around the house looking for her parents, until she found them on the opposite side of the house, sitting calmly in the sitting room. Well it was really her mother's room, and Massie wasn't allowed inside of it. She hovered in the doorway, waiting expectantly.

"Massie come inside."

"I'm not allowed."

"Massie Ariel Block, you may come in this one time, and sit on that stool while we speak with you." Kendra Block said without any real emotion.

Massie's mom reminded Massie of a robot sometimes.

"Some of my business partners are going to be moving onto this street, and they all have children, so you're going to have some friends to play with." William announced.

Massie's eyes widened. "Friends?" She whispered. "To play with?"

She took off, screaming about all the games she was going to play and did they know how hard it was to play duck duck goose with one person?

**.&.**

"Massie, come downstairs and meet your new playmates!" William called.

Massie's nose wrinkled. _Playmates_. What an ew-y name for friends. She smoothed her hands over her t-shirt and shorts and then over her sleek ponytail, thanks to Inez, and dashed, as calmly as she could, down the stairs.

"Massie, this is the Rivera, Lyons, Fisher, Harrington, Hotz, Hurley and Plovert families. This is Alicia, Claire and Todd, Cameron and Harris, Derrick and Sammi, Josh, Kemp and Christopher." Her dad introduced.

Massie waved shyly, she didn't really know how to act around kids her own age. They waved back with bright smiles, that she slowly returned.

"Massie, do you want to play outside?" Derrick asked hopefully. "Alicia and Claire don't like to get dirty much."

Massie widened her eyes at Alicia and Claire. "Come on! You can't honestly like to be clean all the time, that's no fun." She insisted.

Alicia and Claire shrugged. They all headed outside to play.

"Don't stay out too late, you'll be going to school tomorrow." Mrs. Rivera called.

School AND friends? This was the best day of Massie's life.

_**.&.**_

Massie came inside hours later, covered in mud and grass stains, and the biggest smile her parents had ever seen stretched across her face.

"Now remember Massie, tomorrow at school, if people ask you what your parents do, what do you say?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, it's not good manners." Massie recited with practiced ease.

"Good, go clean up, and I'll come tuck you in." Kendra told her.

"Okay."

**Present Day**

16 year old Massie Block woke up and stretched luxuriously before practically flinging herself out of bed. She stumbled through her morning routine, wash her brown waves, blow dry them, do her hair and makeup for the day, and then decided what to wear. That particular Monday she had decided on a white lace racer back tank top with her (well Derrick's really) favourite black leather jacket, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and red motorcycle boots, to add some colour to her outfit.

She breezed through the kitchen, taking the coffee and croissant that Inez offered her, before a familiar car horn honked outside. She smiled at the sound of her friends shouting her name, and went out to join them, sliding into the passenger seat, her reserved spot, besides her best friend, Derrick.

"Morning Mass!" A series of voices chorused.

"Hey guys." Massie replied, fiddling with the radio, until some loud Dubstep remix blasted out through the speakers.

**.&.**

They cruised into the parking lot of Westchester Academy and per usual, everyone turned to stare at them. Massie and her friends were known as the Maple Avenue group, and everyone in the high school knew them, and how closely knit they were. Of course they didn't know _just_ how close they were, since no one but that particular group knew that their parents were at the top of the USA's mafia. That was sort of a huge secret. They all slid out of the car, waiting for Derrick to lock up, before heading into the school, Massie and Alicia in conversation about something, their heads bent together. They had just arrived at their lockers, which of course, were right next to each other, when Blonde 1, Blonde 2, and Ginger arrived. Otherwise known as Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan and Dylan Marvil, second-tier popular at WA, and desperate to somehow be included in the Maple Avenue group. In a way they were, Massie, Claire and Alicia would talk to them in class sometimes, and they were sometimes allowed to sit with them at lunch, but they were far from being a part of that group. And no one was close, they had all known each other, and been best friends for nine years. No one could touch that. But Kristen, Olivia and Dylan were trying.

"Hey Massie, Alicia, Claire, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Josh and Chris!" Olivia chirped.

"Girls." Massie said flatly as she took books out of her locker, barely sparing them a glance.

Olivia, Dylan and Kristen tittered as if she'd said something funny. Alicia glared at them and they shut up fairly quickly.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Alicia asked, making it clear with her tone, that this was not the time for a suck-up session.

"No, we were just saying good morning." Dylan hastily backtracked.

"Well you've said it, and now you should probably leave." Claire's voice was cool, and she was the nicest out of the girls.

The Trio of Annoyances, as Massie often referred to them, took the hint and left.

"You girls are terrible." Josh chuckled, leaning back against his locker.

"Well you know what things are like in the family right now, we don't have time for niceties." Alicia told him, slamming her locker shut with a bang.

"You don't have to tell me, I know how tense it is." Josh agreed. "We better get to class, yeah?" He added.

The others mumbled agreements, still worried about their parents, and Derrick steered Massie off to English class. She ignored all the stares, except for one particularly small ninth grader who looked at Derrick like she'd love to show him her bedroom, who she shot a glare at. The ninth grader promptly disappeared into the bathroom, eyes wide.

Derrick shot Massie a confused look. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? We can't have little girls following you around wanting to meet your parents and shit, now can we?" She asked with extreme innocence.

Derrick just shook his head. "I wonder about you sometimes Block."

"Well, Harrington, keep wondering, I'm a deep abyss of secrets that you have no hope of discovering." She announced, teasingly.

Derrick just laughed as they slid into their seats in the back corner of the class. Dylan took her usual spot right in front of them. Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Not today Marvil." She told her. "We need our privacy."

Dylan looked insulted, but gathered her books and found another seat. Massie leaned back, checking her nails and then grabbed her notebook, flipping to a clean page and scribbling something down with her fuzzy purple pen as Mr. Di Angelo called out their names. A note dropped onto Derrick's desk.

"Massie Block?"

"Hey Charlie." Massie said calmly, using his first name as all her friends always did.

He winced, but continued on. No one at the school understood why Massie and her friends were allowed to use his name, like they were superior to him, or something.

_I really wish my dad would chill out already, even _they_ can tell something's up._

Derrick scrawled out his reply and tossed it onto her desk.

**Maybe because you need to relax with the hostility at school. It's not that hard to figure out Block. I act the same way.**

Massie rolled her eyes.

_Because you like attention from girl's, you're a man whore. I'm not. That's the difference between us D._

Derrick snorted.

**Like you don't have five guys following you around, waiting for the promised "second date" that's never going to happen.**

_It's not my fault I'm irresistible ;)_

**Funny, I was just going to say the same ;)**

Massie started laughing, causing the teacher to look up. "Problem Miss Block?" He asked, trying to save some face.

"No _Charlie_, there's no problem." Massie replied sweetly. "You can continue."

Mr. Di Angelo tried not to go red.

**.&.**

"MASSIE!" Alicia whisper-shouted at Massie at lunch. "You can't go around undermining people just because they know who our parents are!"

"I don't do it to everyone, I only do it to him. He just gets on my nerves." Massie responded, picking through her turkey sandwich. "Has anyone else noticed that the caf's food is the grossest food ever?"

There was agreement from everyone.

"Let's go out for lunch." Cam suggested. "I seriously cannot eat anymore of this."

"Good idea." Claire agreed. "Especially since TOA is coming up to us for the seventh time this morning.

It was true, blonde, blonder, and ginger were on their way over. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, you just missed us." She said snidely as they walked past the three girls, all who huffed and went to sit with Griffin Hastings, Chris and Layne Abeley and Skye Hamilton.

**.&.**

"I'll have a cinnamon biscotti, two vanilla dip donuts and a large half french vanilla, half hot chocolate." Massie ordered.

"Name?"

"Megan Smith." Massie said, coming up with a fake name on the spot.

The guy scribbled it down. "Can I have your number?" He asked bluntly.

"No." Massie replied flatly. "Just get my food."

"I want your number."

Massie shot Derrick a wide-eyed _help me_ look. He walked over, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Problem sweetie?" He asked.

She leaned into him, and glared at the guy across the counter. "He's trying to hook up with me." She said flatly.

"Watch yourself." Derrick said, eyes flashing threateningly.

The guy backed off, and the two friends returned to their table. Massie laughed.

"Thanks for back there Harrington."

"Anytime, as long as you're willing to do the same."

"You know I would. No one can find out about our families." Massie agreed.

"Yeah, that's why." Derrick muttered, so no one but Cam and Kemp, who were right next to him, could hear.

Kemp patted him on the back.

**.&.**

Massie was called downstairs by her parents. She slowly walked down the stairs, worried as she saw Kendra and William's serious faces.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"You're going to have to stay in the house for awhile." Kendra began.

Massie's eyes widened as they explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was actually overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter. Nine! I'm very happy. I expected maybe two. You guys are the best!**

_**Review Replies:**_

_i'll be a runaway- My first reviewer! And thank you for following me, that surprised me, seeing as I've been kind of AWOL for awhile. And thank you again, for liking my story._

_thisgirlontheotherstuff- I will definitely continue, it's already a lot of fun to write, and I have so many ideas to include, so I hope you continue to like it. Enjoy!_

_PLDLAURA- I actually re-read the other one, which was super good, so I think you should all look for it, awhile ago, and I was considering doing one, but there just wasn't enough time to sit down and write it all out until now. I'm glad you've read it too!_

_LilyLilyLoo- Thank you!_

_Readingcutie428- I will most definitely be continuing! Keep reading please!_

_If dreams could come alive- I'm glad you like the mafia idea, because I honestly don't know very much about it at all. I really want their closeness to be strong throughout all of it, so I'm glad you like it, and the bitchiness of the girls is mostly to keep them sort of similar to their real selves, which I personally think, in high school, could be pretty terrible, but don't worry they have quite a few insecure moments, and they're all pretty good to each other. That was hard to say without giving away anything important ;)_

_blahh- Well thank you!_

_Jealousmuch- Your review showed up twice! I'm doubly excited that you liked it so far! I think your review made me the most excited to keep writing so thank you! I will continue to update as quickly as my end of school/summer schedule allows, pinkie swear!_

"You can't go to school, because we've received news that there might be some agents watching this street, and we need to make it seem like we're on vacation, so they leave as soon as possible." Kendra explained. "It's not safe to send you kids to school, you're all very well-trained, but there's still a lot more to learn before you're prepared."

Massie sighed and sat down on the loveseat in the sitting room. "A year worth of training can't be that much." She complained. "I'm going to fall behind, being out of school for who knows how long!"

As shallow as Massie did seem, she took pride in the straight A's she got in school. Kendra blew out through her pursed lips as if frustrated by the trivial statement.

"Massie, family first." She reminded.

"Of course Mother." Massie said.

_Family first_. She'd had it ingrained into her head since age three. Family included the Riveras, Fishers, Lyons, Hurleys, Harringtons, Hotzs and Ploverts as well as the Block family. Family first meant you dropped everything you were doing, left your entire life on the back burner, no matter what it was you were doing, and you helped your family in anyway possible. It was something they all knew was important, even though all the teenagers wished they could ignore the motto.

"Good, I'm glad we're in agreement." William continued with his rules for safe living lecture. "This also means no loud music, try not to have the lights on at all, and use the tunnels.

Ah, the tunnels. Possibly Massie and Derrick's greatest idea ever. And they'd had quite a few good ideas. The tunnels went from the basement of one house, and connected to every other house that belonged to the "family", by way of extremely sanitary (thanks to Inez, Joyce, Kara, Hannah, Jamie, Lauren, Annie and Bethany) underground tunnel.

It made it possible to see each other when they were on lock down, which was important for business. And important for social activities as well.

Massie just nodded as her father rattled off the noise rules and then stood. "May I leave now? I'm going to Alicia's." She said politely.

"Go on, have fun." Kendra smiled, all seriousness gone. "Remember though, dinner at the Harringtons at six o'clock. Formal wear."

"Got it." Massie nodded once, and saluted her parents playfully.

Their relationship with their daughter had always been bipolar in a way, going from serious to like they were a normal family.

Massie left the room, heading down to the basement, the first stretch of tunnel was located next to the door of her soundproof room, where she could blast her music, watch a movie in surround-sound and have all her friends over and have no one hear it. It was perfect really.

She entered the tunnel, turning towards the red adjoining one. The Riveras were red, the Blocks purple, the Lyons were bright blue, the Hurleys were navy blue, the Fishers were green, the Harringtons were gold, the Ploverts were orange and the Hotzs were yellow.

She arrived at Alicia's basement without any trouble, and sauntered up the stairs, knocking on the door that led to the kitchen. Joyce opened it, letting her in with a smile.

"Alicia is waiting for you upstairs in her room, go on up." She instructed, while handing Massie a big bowl of ice cream and two spoons. She was convinced that the girls were too thin, and was always giving them food.

"Thanks!" Massie smiled, "and thanks for the ice cream." She added, lifting it up slightly, before hurrying up the stairs, determined to know why Alicia she insisted Massie come over in the hours usually spent getting ready for their formal dinners.

Alicia was reading a Teen Vogue magazine, and a rerun of Dance Moms was playing at low volume. She's obviously had the lecture about noise too.

"What's up Leesh?" Massie chirped.

Alicia shot up, and smiled. "Oh, you are going to like this." She muttered sarcastically. "I'm enjoying it, at least." She added.

Massie's eyes widened. Alicia tilted her head towards her laptop. On it, her Facebook was open. Massie hadn't been on at all today, and she moved closer to the screen to get a look at it. It was open to Massie's wall. Seven hundred posts. All from What's-His-Name-The-Counter-Guy. Massie's mouth dropped open.

"My dad is going to kill this guy!" She freaked. "I mean literally! Shoot him down, wipe away the prints kill him!"

Alicia made a calmling motion. Massie sank down on the bed.

"Remember the Kentucky incident?" She asked.

Alicia nodded, with a serious face. "You better pray he doesn't get that obsessed. Claire couldn't leave the house for two months."

"And now Kentucky-Boy's six feet under." Massie sighed.

"Well this will be interesting." Alicia smirked. "At least we were only on vacation in Kentucky."

"This will be five times as bad." Massie's voice was muffled, as she'd flung an arm over her face. "This is going to be awful. Just wait."

"Your dad will be lucky to get a piece of him." Alicia commented, a sly smile on her face.

Massie moved her arm and opened an eye. "What are you getting at Leesh?"

"That he'll have to move fast to get there before Derrick." Alicia grinned like a cat.

Massie raised an eyebrow. Alicia just continued grinning. Massie caught on fairly quickly.

"Derrick does not feel that way about me!"

"Sure..." Alicia drawled, disbelievingly. "Wait! So you feel that way about him?"

"No!" Massie said quickly. "No... no?" She added weakly, not convincing either of them.

Alicia clapped her hands over her mouth, bouncing up and down. "Oh my god, you like Derrick!" She had to whisper-shout so no one could hear them. "You, Massie Ariel Block, like him, Derrick Jace Harrington."

"Not for sure!" Massie protested.

"For sure." Alicia countered. "We've all known it for years. It's just you two that are too stubborn to admit it."

Massie went red. Alicia snickered, before laughing full out. After a moment, Massie began to smile.

"Alicia, you need to get ready for dinner, and so do I." She stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, go get ready for your boy toy." Alicia teased.

Massie stuck out her tongue, wanting to slam the door in a mock-angry way like they usually did, but not being allowed to, just in case.

"Bye Massie!" Alicia added.

"Bye Leesh." Massie herself could hear the smile in her voice.

**.&.**

Massie was soon putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She had chosen a pretty dress with a loose white skirt, a black cinched belt around her waist and a purple scoop neck top, plain black heels, and her hair in a waterfall braid. She looked good, she knew, but when she texted Claire her outfit, she suddenly got nervous. What if her friends didn't like it?

**Claire: gorgeous as always! Derrick's a lucky guy ;)**

Massie rolled her eyes. How untrue. Okay. _Maybe_ she wanted to look good for Derrick, but that was her business, and no one else needed to know. She settled for smoothing down her dress and joining her parents in the short walk next door, via the tunnel, to Derrick's house. Annie was waiting there for them, and she led them to the dining room, where they joined the Fishers, the Lyons and the Harringtons. Derrick stared at her as she sat down beside him in her usual spot.

"It's rude to stare." She whispered.

He went a little pink. "Sorry, you look great."

"Not so bad yourself." She replied with an easy smile, grateful that is was Derrick, and not say, Kemp, that she liked. That would have made it hard to converse with him. But Derrick, that was no problem, she could easily flirt with him, it was practically routine. In any case, Derrick was the perfect guy to have a crush on, she thought.

Then she realized he had been talking. "Sorry, what?"

"Massie!"

"Pardon?" She corrected herself.

Derrick winked at her, sipping water. "I asked if you could sleep over so we could work on our science project. I don't love the idea of going back to school when it's okay to, and having Johnston yell at us about not having it done." He repeated.

Massie grinned. "Mom, Dad?"

"No... you know." William raised an eyebrow.

"DAD!" Massie exclaimed, her cheeks reddening for the second time in the last three hours.

The parents laughed. Derrick shot her a half smile.

"No sir." He responded.

"Good, go ahead Mass." William agreed.

The dinner was boring as always, but the teenagers were excused early, so Massie went home to change and grab her science stuff. She returned to Derrick's house, and settled down in front of the T.V with him, in his basement study/friends room.

This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my lord, all I can say is that I love you all. And, I just found out the friend I usually get to beta my stories for me can't anymore, so is anyone interested? **

**This chapter is short too, but I figure I'll update at least every three days, so that should even it out a bit.**

_**Review Replies:**_

_Readingcutie428- I love Massington too!_

_If dreams could come alive- I try my best to make it adorable, so I'm glad you think so, and thanks, my friend was telling me about her dream house, and that's where I got the tunnel idea. I think I'd go crazy too, being locked up, and you'll have to wait and see! All will be explained._

_LilyLilyLoo- Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so sweet! But I'm not actually all that great. Oh, and thanks for the review on my drabble. :)_

_thelittlewitchgirl- thanks for your suggestions, I'm glad you like the idea. _

_princessjen211101- PROMISE!_

_Jealousmuch- MASSINGTON FOREVER :) That was actually my pen name for awhile while I was thinking of what I wanted it to be. Anyways, no Massie – Coma - Amnesia from me, that's way overused!_

Massie could feel Derrick staring at the side of her head. She was lounging on the couch in a New York Rangers hoodie, black sweatpants, and a New York snapback, all belonging to Derrick. Turning to look at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked innocently.

"Nope. My house remember?" Derrick stuck out his tongue.

"My face." Massie shot back.

He just chuckled and returned to looking up information. "My clothes."

Massie pouted. "Fine, you win."

Derrick grinned triumphantly. Massie tossed aside her notebook.

"Seriously, what? Do I have ketchup on my face or something?" She asked.

"No, your face is perfect." Derrick muttered.

"What?"

"I said no." He repeated.

"I think there was more than one syllable." Massie retorted. "So what?"

"Nothing." Derrick insisted.

_There was no way he was telling her the truth._

**.&.**

Kemp, followed closely by Claire, Cam, Josh, Chris and Alicia. Massie and Derrick were sprawled out on the floor. Well not sprawled, more tangled up in each other, as they seemed to be using each other for pillows. The other six friends immediately took out their phones and started taking pictures, until Derrick woke up, and saw them.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

They all started laughing, which made Massie stir. Wrinkling her face adorably, she mumbled "go 'way" before waking up completely.

"Why are you all waking me up?" She asked grumpily, sounding like a little kid.

"Well-" Josh started, but Claire elbowed him in the side and he shut up.

"No reason!" Chris smiled innocently.

Massie's eyes narrowed. "Harrington, what's going on?"

"Sure, she goes for the weak link." Cam muttered.

"I am not weak!" Derrick protested.

Alicia giggled. "Sure, and I'm secretly an albino." She teased.

Massie kept her amber eyes on Derrick. "Derrick Harrington, tell me!" She insisted.

"Check their phones." Derrick motioned, his eyes looking everywhere but at his friends.

Massie lunged suddenly for Claire, who shrieked in surprise and backed away. Massie had grabbed her phone though, and looked at the pictures on it.

"You all have five seconds to run." She threatened. "And then, and I'm sure D will agree with me, I might kill you."

They took the warning seriously and scattered, heading for the tunnels in various clumps. Alicia and Josh and Cam headed for Cam's house, and Kemp, Claire and Chris turned for the Hurleys.

"You take Claire, I'll get Alicia." Derrick told Massie, who laughed and nodded, following them.

"THAT WASN'T FIVE SECONDS!"

**.&.**

The six culprits tried valiantly to slip away from Massie and Derrick, but the latter were too good of a team for them to escape. They all collapsed on the couch in Massie's basement room about half an hour later, gasping for breath, from the tickle wars that happened.

"We should have a group sleepover tonight." Alicia spoke from her spot on the white La-Z-Boy, looking at Massie, who was lounging on the purple one. "We haven't had one of those in forever." She added, turning her gaze to the rest of her friends.

They all nodded, prompting Massie to speak. "Well, you guys can go grab whatever you need, and then we can just camp out down here and watch movies and play childish games and shit, just like old times." Massie suggested.

There were various forms of agreement, and the guys dragged themselves off to get pajamas and their favourite movies and video games. Claire and Alicia remained behind, knowing Massie would just lend them clothes.

"So, are we going to make them watch chick flicks today?" Claire asked jokingly as she painted her nails a dark blue.

"Oh, I'm thinking Titanic, A Walk To Remember, Dear John, the Notebook, maybe Valentine's Day, and then we'll pull out some Disney, and we'll save the horror for tonight, when it's late and we'll get scared shitless." Massie mused.

"Sounds like a plan." Alicia agreed. "And video games in between of course?"

"Of course, I like COD as much as the guys do." Massie laughed.

"You're so competitive Mass." Claire tossed a pillow at her friend.

Massie ducked and it flew out the open door behind them.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted from behind them.

All three girls twisted around, and saw Josh rubbing his head. They glanced at each other, biting their lips, so they wouldn't laugh.

"Who threw that?" Josh demanded.

Massie and Alicia stayed silent, not even glancing at Claire, who had a completely innocent expression.

"It was Bean." Massie announced. "I taught her how to do that one day when I was bored." The cover was obviously bullshit, but no one pushed it, the three girls were an even better team than Massie and Derrick. The boys doubted even the CIA's most effective interrogation tactics would get them to betray each others' secrets.

**.&.**

"Oh Block, you are so going down!" Cam crowed as he and Massie competed in an intense Mario Kart game.

"In your dreams Fisher, you've been trying to outdo me for years. Never going to happen." Massie shot back, keeping her eyes on the game as she shot over a rainbow-arrow-speed-patch-thing and shot ahead of Cam.

He rolled his eyes in response, and hit a rainbow cube, lucking out with a rocket, and shooting ahead of her. Massie gasped in outrage.

"How dare you rocket ahead of me!" She shouted.

Cam snickered. "Can't keep up Mass?" He challenged.

Massie used one of the golden mushrooms to shoot into first, five spots above Cam's own place. "Funny, I was just going to ask you the same."

The others were watching, laughing, and jeering and cheering as Cam and Massie playfully trash-talked each other.

**.&.**

In the end Massie won, per usual, and Cam with good nature, albeit a little disappointed, accepted his defeat. They were watching Shutter Island, a movie that never ceased to creep Massie out, and make her hide her head.

She was sitting on the couch with Derrick when they came to the creepy cave scene, in which she covered her ears with her hands and ducked behind Derrick, looking like a little girl as she did so. He chuckled quietly, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a familiar way, making her relax and start watching again, as always.

"We should really stop watching this movie." Massie whispered.

"But then you wouldn't get scared as quickly, and I wouldn't be able to do this." Derrick whispered back.

Massie stared up at him in surprise. "I guess it's a good thing then." She muttered, and dropped her head onto his shoulder. They were both unaware of Josh and Chris watching them, and both boys were making mental notes, taking in everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AND THE CHAPTER BEGINS! Now read that again in an ominous voice s'il vous plait Merci! And that is my awful French on display. Anyways...**

_**REVIEW REPLIES:**_

_shortyschur- yes there will be other pairings beside Massington, Alicia and Claire have some interesting love lives ahead of them :)_

_Readingcutie428- the pairings will probably be (besides Massington) something around Alicia and either Kemp or Josh, and Claire and either Chris or Cam.. IN THE END. There's some stuff that's going to happen before that though._

_PLDLAURA- thanks! I'll keep that in mind._

_Princessjen211101- thank you! And here's that update you wanted!_

_If dreams could come alive- I had one with a whole bunch of my friends last weekend, and it was so much fun I felt obligated to put one in the story. There's some private Massington in this, where no one's watching, and I love Josh, he's a lot of fun to write about. AW thank you for saying it's great!_

_Jealousmuch- I checked my email this morning, and when I opened your review the length of it amazed me. I lovelovelove that you're going to comment on every chapter! Massie and Derrick are sort of based off of two of my friends, that's where I get a lot of my ideas. It's definitely going to be Massington, I promise you that. My old beta usually just looked at the chapter I wrote first, proof-read it and then made the corrections, and sometimes gave me suggestions about changing some of the parts. There's been a couple of times on one of my other stories where I was blocked, I couldn't write anything, and she helped write some of it then so it wasn't utter crap. So, that's basically what she does. Still interested?_

Massie groaned, rubbing her stomach. "I need food!" She whined loudly, making her friends grumble and throw pillows at her.

"It is not my fault you are all lazy-asses and I will continued to be loud until I get my food." Massie insisted at top-volume.

Derrick yanked on her leg from his half-asleep position on the couch and made her lose her balance, toppling down on top of him.

"Better, you're quiet." He muttered.

Massie stuck out her tongue at him, but was asleep again a few minutes later.

**.&.**

"Massie! Derrick! Come in to the study please!" Mrs. Harrington called, one day after two weeks of confinement, as Massie had begun to refer to it.

They exchanged a glance before abandoning their science project and hurrying into the dimly lit office. Mrs. Harrington motioned for them to sit down, and they each took a comfortable chair across from the Harrington parents, and Massie's who she had noticed as well.

"We need you to do something for us." Mr. Harrington announced.

Massie raised an eyebrow. "What exactly?"

"We need you to be seen."

**.&.**

"Remind me again, why did we agree to this?" Massie mumbled, before downing half of her water in one go.

"Because you love being seen." Derrick reminded her. "And I love you." The words slipped out before he could stop them, and Massie froze for a second.

She relaxed a moment later and grinned cheekily. "Doesn't everyone?"

Derrick relaxed as well and half-smiled back. "Except possibly Dylan. I think she's starting to hate you."

"So it's not just me then?" Massie asked, eyes widening. "I thought I was the only who noticed that. What do you think it's about?" She paused. "Because personally, I think she's in love with you."

Derrick choked on his drink. "WHAT?" He demanded, after regaining his breath. "No way in hell, she is not interested in me."

Massie giggled. "You're so naive Derrick." She told him, patting his hand in a condescending way.

"Shut up Block." Derrick retorted.

"Seriously?" Massie stood up. "Come find me when you have a real comeback." She told him, standing and walking away, back towards their houses, which were located nearby.

Derrick stared after her for a moment and then jogged to catch up, only doing so when she was in front of her house.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He joked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Massie grinned and shut the door in his face.

"Ouch." He muttered.

**.&.**

**Derrick: i've got a comeback, open your door.**

Massie received Derrick's text message at 8:02 PM the same night. Curious, she threw on a sweater and opened her bedroom door. On the ground in front of her was a note. She reached down and picked it up.

_If you want to know where this leads, I'd head for the kitchen. Xx_

So Massie complied, finding another note in the kitchen, and then another at the foot of the basement stairs, another at the mouth of the Harringtons' tunnel, and another at the landing of their stairs.

_Come on inside. Xx_

Massie pushed the door open, and found another telling her to go to his room. She raised an eyebrow and sent him a text.

**Massie: are you seducing me Harrington?**

**Derrick: you're hilarious, just get in here.**

Massie laughed and pushed the door open. Derrick was sitting at his computer, staring at something, lips moving as he read silently.

"What's up?" Massie asked.

"Oh good, you're here." Derrick said, without a trace of his usual humor.

"What's the comeback?"

"Forget that, I just used that so you'd come." Derrick waved the thought away.

_He knows me well._ Massie frowned.

"So what is it?"

Derrick motioned to his computer. "You never told me that Coffee Guy's been posting on your wall for days." He sounded angry, and kind of like his feelings were hurt.

Massie hesitated. "I didn't think it was important." She lied.

"Don't lie to me Massie!" He raised his voice, and she flinched. "If you can't tell me the real reason that you didn't want me to know, then I don't think I want to see you."

Massie's eyes hardened and her face closed. "Do you, or don't you Derrick, because if you don't then don't worry. You'll never see me again. I didn't think keeping one secret was such a big deal." She hissed.

"This isn't just one secret!"

"Then why is it such a big deal?" She demanded loudly.

"Because I'm in love with you!"

They both froze. Massie finally grabbed her phone from where she'd tossed it on the bed.

"Don't worry," her voice cracked, and she looked like she was about to cry. "I'll leave you alone now, you'll never have to see me again." She slammed the door to his room, and pounded down the stairs, slamming all the doors she passed through.

Derrick sank down on his bed, and stared numbly at the wall for half an hour before he called Josh and Cam.

**.&.**

Needless to say, Massie's approach wasn't quite the same, as she went straight to Alicia's. Without knocking, she let herself in, and headed up to Alicia's room. Knocking on the door, she heard a "come in!" and let herself into the room, breaking down the second she saw Alicia, and letting herself slide down to the floor. Alicia was next to her within two seconds, the fastest she'd ever moved, and hugged her best friend.

"What's wrong Massie?"

"I got in a fight with Derrick." Massie's voice was small.

"What?" Alicia blurted out in surprise, before wincing. "Sorry. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I went over to his house," Massie started, leaving out the cute trail he'd left for her, "and when I got there, he was on Facebook, and he was looking at all the posts from Coffee Guy, and he asked me why I didn't tell him. I told him I didn't think it was important." She paused and drew in a breath. "And he told me not to lie to him, and that if I couldn't tell him the truth then he didn't think he wanted to see me."

She told Alicia the rest of the argument. "And then I told him not to worry because he'd never have to see me again." She finished, looking down at her fingers.

"MASSIE!" Alicia exploded. "Why would you leave after he said something like that?"

Massie was silent for what Alicia counted to be exactly two minutes. "Because I love him too, and f I stayed there even another minute I probably would have told him, and he didn't mean he's in love with me I'm sure, because he can do so much better than me, I'm a huge bitch, and once he said he didn't love me like that, I'd die." Massie said the whole thing very fast, but Alicia understood perfectly.

"Well you're an idiot, but since you're my best friend, I'll take your side anyways." She said a moment later, prompting Massie to smile involuntarily.

"Thanks for the support." She muttered sarcastically, and a second later both girls were laughing hysterically, and neither knew why.

**.&.**

Massie spent the night at Alicia's house, after they had invited over Claire, repeated the story –which left Massie feeling a little depressed- and eaten a whole tub of ice cream, sans guilt.

She woke up around ten, grateful she hadn't spent the night at her house, knowing she never would have slept.

The other girls woke up shortly after she did, and decided they would go to Massie's for breakfast, where Inez would make them a buffet of delicious food. Massie threw her hair up in a messy bun, and cleaned the makeup of off her face before they left, knowing her mom would lecture her about the importance of appearance if she went as-is.

But unfortunately, fate was working against Massie that morning. When they got down to the tunnels, which were easily the quickest means of transportation, they saw Derrick in the Josh tunnel. And he saw them.

"Massie!"

"Go, just go." Massie muttered to her friends, shooing them on into her own, and completely ignoring Derrick, even though all three of the others saw her tense up.

Alicia went last into the Blocks tunnel, and shot Derrick an apologetic look. He looked disappointed, like he'd really wanted to talk to his best friend.

Claire shot Alicia a knowing look, and both girls silently decided at that moment that they were going to get Massie and Derrick together once and for all before they stopped meddling.

**.&.**

Two days later, when they were back at school, they realized it was not going to be easy. The entire school had noticed the determined stubbornness that Massie ignored Derrick with, and the increased resignation that Derrick seemed to have. Dylan was thrilled by it all, but almost everyone else seemed heartbroken that the infamous friendship seemed to be over for good. Even the teachers were worried, both Massie and Derrick were straight A students, and their grades were rapidly declining, not because of missing school, because they weren't trying anymore. At least their parents dutifully stayed out of it, not even lecturing about grades.

And then, Friday, almost a whole week after the fight, it came to a boiling point. Well actually, any pretense of friendship, and there was very little, exploded.

"Massie, talk to me." Derrick said loudly at lunch, and the entire café went silent, waiting for Massie's response, which is really what pressured her into answering in the first place.

"I'd really rather not Derrick." Her voice was flat, completely devoid of any emotion.

"Come on. You can't deny the caf the drama they so obviously want to see."

"Fine." She paused and took a deep breath. "You got mad at me for something completely ridiculous. I'm mad. End of story."

"Not the end." He insisted. "Because now you won't even look at me."

That was true; Massie was looking everywhere but at him.

"**Because you're a bastard!**" Massie exploded, standing up and abandoning her lunch.

Two weeks later and they still weren't speaking to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter Five approaches and it brings KitKats and Sour Patch Kids. This was going to be really long, but my keyboard isn't working properly, and it's really hard to type, so you'll have to settle I guess **

_**Review Replies:**_

_if dreams could come alive- actually, in all honesty, it was supposed to be a small fight, but then the aftermath of it just sort of came out while I was writing, so I figured I could make it work with the rest of the story. Personally I hold grudges against some people, but there's about four people that I just can't stay mad at. And they're most definitely letting their pride get in the way ;)_

_PLDLaura- o.0 spooky. Anyways, thanks for the compliment! It means a lot!_

_JealousMuch51- ha "the plot thickens", very dramatic! As for the other comment, you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

_HoneyScriptx- ohhh you! You're so sweet! Updating, well obviously when you read this… and oh my gosh thank you for following me! I feel honoured. _

_LilyLilyLoo- wait and see ;) Thanks for reviewing!_

_MichellieC- um.. I'm not sure how to fix that.. but there's a lot of description this chapter if it helps?_

_Pinky456- I don't take offense! That should all be explained in more detail this chapter, I also felt like everyone reading just had to get annoyed with Massie for a while._

_Brianna Sade- wow thank you! Don't worry, there's a lot that's going to happen before Massie and Derrick get together. I will definitely keep it going, it's the most fun I've had writing for Fanfiction in a long time. _

Massie, on the outside, seemed to be perfectly fine with the fact she'd lost her best friend, and her partner in all things mischievous, whether it be for their parents benefit or not. But her friends knew better.

Derrick, on the other hand, was in no way pretending to hide his distress over the fact that they weren't speaking, but after their half-argument in the cafeteria, refused to speak to her as well. And he made it quite obvious he both missed her, and wanted nothing to do with her.

But the real moment-of-realization for Alicia and Claire, who had joined forces with the boys to get their friends together, came on a rainy Tuesday, and looking back, the rain seemed like a perfect indication of what was to come.

It all started when they realized that Massie and Derrick were never in the same room anymore. With the exception of classes, and during those, they sat on opposite sides of the classroom. After that Claire decided it was time to amp up the intensity of the GMADT plan. So she told the rest of the group her idea.

As it happened, they were able to put their plan into action on the same gloomy Tuesday, after school had ended for the day. Massie had gotten home, after driving home alone, just like she'd driven to school, and headed into the kitchen for a quick snack from Inez, only speaking when spoken to. Her unusual silence had even been noticed by even the housekeepers, who invested a keen interest in the teenagers they'd known since birth –they were mostly used to usually hearing an endless string of Massie babble, from everything about her day to what her plans were, to complaining about homework, to worrying about how she'd done on her Algebra test.

So when Massie just grabbed her air-popped popcorn and a Granny Smith apple and headed upstairs with a weak smile in Inez's direction, it was made obvious that she was done pretending to be okay with the fact that she and Derrick weren't friends anymore.

Massie let herself into her room, and immediately pulled her diary out from a loose floorboard under her bed. Only Massie, Alicia, and Claire –from whom she hid nothing- knew that's where it was. Flipping to the closest blank page, she started to write.

_Tuesday April 9__th__ 2012 __**(day 16 without Derrick)**__  
I don't even know why I write in this thing, it's obviously not a real person, and I shouldn't really take any comfort from it. But I do. I guess maybe it's because I know Alicia and Claire read it when I'm not around, so in a way, I __**am**__ talking to a real person. But maybe it's because I don't have to watch their faces while I speak, which makes it so much easier to get everything out.  
Anyways, today was by far the worst so far. I know, I said that about yesterday, and the day before, and the day before… but I mean it every day. Every day it gets harder and harder not to cry whenever I see him. And I doubt he feels the same way. For all I know (and expect) he didn't mean he was in love with me. It was sister-love I think, and that just makes it worse. Because now I can never tell him the truth, I'm too scared.  
Besides all of that drama you've been hearing about for the last 16 days, I had a nice conversation with Dylan today, who asked if it was okay if she went after Derrick. I stared at her for a long time, and then told her to go for it. I'm sure he'll love me for that. Oh wait, we aren't talking.  
Well anyways, I have to go, there's someone knocking on my door.  
-Massie_

Massie sighed tiredly. "Hold on." She called out, and hid her diary. "Come in." She pretended to be doing math homework.

"Come on Massie, we're going." Alicia ordered.

Alicia had been sent in, because even though it was Claire's idea, Alicia Anastasia Rivera was much more forceful than Claire Stacey Lyons. Everyone in their group agreed. Therefore, in Claire's opinion, Massie was going to listen to Alicia if she was going to listen to anyone. That was just the Massie-Alicia relationship. So Massie didn't immediately throw Alicia out when the darker-haired beauty invited herself inside.

"What do you want Alicia?" She asked quietly, without looking at her.

Alicia sat down right in front of her. "_We_ are _all_ going out. As a group. Together." She said.

"Great." Massie feigned enthusiasm, sinking further into the comfort of her Dubstep hoodie.

"I have to pee, so go get them, and tell them we're leaving." Alicia practically shoved Massie out of her room, and onto the landing of the stairs.

"Fine." Massie huffed, some of her old attitude coming back, before going down to the foyer. "Alicia says- HEY!"

The last part was directed at Kemp, who had thrown her over his shoulder, leaving Josh, Cam, Chris and Claire to drag Derrick after the now-kidnapped Massie, and her captor Kemp. Derrick protested as he was propelled forwards.

They both ended up in Massie's basement room, and after throwing them inside, Claire pulled the door closed and locked it. Massie's mouth dropped open in shock. Her phone buzzed, and she fished it out of her pocket.

**Claire: now work out your problems!**

Massie dropped down onto her couch and sighed, still avoiding looking at Derrick. He refused the temptation to look at her as well.

**.&.**

Half an hour later, and Massie had to look at Derrick. Thankfully he wasn't looking at her. She hadn't looked at him, just looked at him, for as long as she could remember.

Mentally she made a list of everything she loved about him.

_His uncontrollable hair  
His puppy-dog eyes  
His smile  
His stubbornness  
His pride  
His determination  
His laugh  
The way his eyes lit up when he smiles  
His abs  
The way he takes care of everyone he cares about._

"Hey." She hadn't even noticed she'd spoken until he turned to stare at her in surprise.

"Uh, hey." He replied awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." Massie blurted out. "I'm sorry that I ran away from you without trying to fix things, I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm sorry I lost my best friend because of it, I'm sorry because it's hurting our families because I refused to be in the same room as you, I'm just sorry."

Derrick's eyes widened. "I'm sorry too." He was almost whispering.

Massie looked at him again, from where she'd been staring with determination at her feet. "You shouldn't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have given up, I should've bothered you until you talked to me like we usually do when we fight." He explained.

That made her smile. "Yeah, but I shouldn't have stopped talking to you." She insisted.

"So are we okay?"

"We're okay." Massie confirmed.

**Derrick: you can let us out now.**

**.&.**

Massie and Derrick were back to being their usual, crazy selves with one exception. They never spoke of what had cause their fight. Ever.


End file.
